


Nothing safe is worth the drive

by HeartshapedMusicBox



Series: Stand by you forever - a one shot collection [6]
Category: Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Knife Play, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartshapedMusicBox/pseuds/HeartshapedMusicBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It dawns on you that there have been others. Many others. You curse yourself for being such an idiot, for letting her draw you in, and you realize there is no way out of this.</p><p> </p><p>In honor of serial killer night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing safe is worth the drive

You don’t believe in love at first sight, but lust? Yes, lust you believe in.

You didn’t even see it coming this time. You were just at work, doing your thing, and then suddenly she’s there, standing in front of you, wearing that _smile_ on her face and something inside of you just _clicks_. You get flustered by the way those sparkly green eyes stare you up and down, and you feel your entire body humming for hers, longing to reach out and touch her soft skin. It sure doesn’t help that she is wearing practically nothing beside her angel wings.

She is everything you have ever dreamt of – kind, caring, attentive. She listens to what you have to say while her teeth bite down on her lower lip, and you quiver just a little because it’s so obvious to you how much she seemingly wants you. And you want her. 

You follow her around the entire day, unable to tear your eyes away from her. She shines, not just figuratively, but literally – a layer of glitter covering her as she parades down the runway like she owns the place.

And afterwards, she comes up to you, leans in close and whispers “do you want to come back to my place?” seductively into your ear.

You fall into a fit of giggles as you grin, your blue eyes dancing across her face as you nod because you would love to.

The other girls around you whisper nervously to each other, concerned eyes following you as you walk towards her dressing room to wait for her. When you’re finally alone, the door to her dressing room standing ajar behind you, one of them finally dares to walk over to you. 

“You can’t go with her,” she whispers, her eyes wide. “She’s deadly.”

“Deadly beautiful,” you reply with a laugh, but the girl just shakes her head at you and walks away. 

Her eyes are on your back as you leave the building a few minutes later.

“I’m Taylor,” you say, making polite conversation as you walk up the stairs to her apartment. You feel nervous because you hardly know this girl, you don’t even know her name. You just know you want her to fuck you all through the night. 

“I know,” she says with a smile, “I’m Karlie.”

She offers you a drink, holding up a bottle of whisky. When you decline, she smiles as she puts the bottle up to her lips, drinking directly from it, leaving the glasses empty on the counter. Putting the bottle down, she grabs your hand and you pull her close to you. 

You daringly make the first move, putting your lips on hers and kissing her greedily. Her body responds quickly, melting into yours while you kiss. 

She uses her entire body to push you into the bedroom, undressing you while she keeps her lips on you, leaving a trail of clothes from the kitchen to the bedroom. 

You’re already naked when she pushes you down on the bed and uses her body weight to pin you down on the mattress. When she pulls her t-shirt off and leans in to kiss your breasts, you whimper as pure lust soars through your entire body. You want her and you want her now.

“Do you trust me?” she asks seductively and pulls handcuffs out of a drawer. Your eyes widen as you understand her intentions – bondage – and you nod because you’ve always wanted to try it, and for some reason you do trust this girl you've only known for a day.

Your heart races as she cuffs you to the bed before she lies down on your chest, kissing you all over. When she adds her teeth to the mix, nibbling at your nipples, goosebumps erupt all over your body and you moan.

She grins at your sounds of pleasure as she again pulls something out of a drawer, something sharp. Staring at it curiously, you realize it’s a dagger, a seemingly old-fashioned one at that. You take a shaky breath at the sight of it. A _dagger_? The handcuffs are kinky enough; adding sharp objects feels dangerous, feels like it's going too far, especially considering how you don’t even know each other. 

“What’s the knife for?” you ask quietly as your gaze flickers from the dagger and back to her, but her eyes aren’t focused on yours.

She doesn’t respond to your question. Instead she flashes you a wicked smile and runs her fingers down your thigh.

“You remind me of my first,” she murmurs as she drags the tip of the knife across your stomach. It feels surprisingly thrilling to you, not like you would have ever expected, and even though every cell in your body is warning you to protest, to say something, you give in to the feeling and just let her do it. It takes all of your energy to not beg for her to fuck you right here, right now.

“You have the same energy as her,” she continues, drawing patterns on your skin with the tip of the knife, “so willing, so eager.” She leans in to kiss you in between your breasts, moving her lips downwards towards your belly button. You whimper again, wishing she would move it along because you are right on the brink of coming already. 

She drags the blade down your thighs now, teasing you with her lips as they follow the dagger’s path. You wriggle a little too enthusiastically and feel the blade of the knife dig into you, and you gasp.

“Eager little bunny,” she murmurs wickedly and licks your wound, smearing your blood on her chin. 

“Please,” you beg, and she laughs, diving in between your legs, sucking gently on your clit. 

Just as you’re about to climax, she pulls away and you protest, loudly. 

“Relax. The fun is just starting.” She glances at you. Her stare is wicked now, darker than before. Seeing you wriggle underneath her brings out a sly smile on her face and she drags her knife across your chest again. 

Putting it down for a second, she turns around, blocking your view. You suddenly hear a ripping sound, then something being torn. It sounds like... tape. Tape? What does she need tape for?

She turns back again and slaps it over your mouth. Your eyes widen in shock and you start thrashing underneath her, but she spreads her weight onto you and holds you steady.

“They all do this at this point,” she murmurs, mostly to herself, “just when they’re about to come, I pull away. I like to tease them a little, _before_ , you know? But I’ll finish you off first because I really actually think I like you.”

It dawns on you that there have been others. Many others. You curse yourself for being such an idiot, for letting her draw you in, and you realize there is no way out of this. 

You stare at her. Deadly indeed. Despite the feeling of mortal terror that's coursing through your veins now, your mind is still clouded by lust, by longing for her perfect body, and you wish she would just fuck you good and proper before killing you. You don’t really understand it, but your fate is now in her hands and you force yourself to sink into the mattress a little more. 

Her soft lips on your stomach bring your attention back to her.

“You know,” she says as she slips two fingers into you, “I thank you for tonight. You have been exemplary.” 

Her fingers fuck you slowly and you squirm under her. Just as you feel the head rush of orgasm, she lies down on top of you. 

“I hope tonight was worth it for you,” she whispers and then she uses the dagger to slice your throat in less than a second.

As you bleed out on the bed, feeling pain, fear and pleasure all at the same time, the only thing you can think is “it was.”


End file.
